


Morphing

by Solkatt2410



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD), Autistic Character, Body Changes, Codependency, Demisexual Sasuke, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Other, Pansexual Character, Philophobia, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Sasuke was not expecting Naruto to open the door as a woman, but, well, that happened. Time to deal with it.





	Morphing

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone screams at me, this is highly based on me and my partner's relationship, so believe me, I know what I'm talking about, regarding every single bit in here. I suggest proceeding with caution in case you find descriptions of ASD, anxiety (severe anxiety attack described within) or gender issues (dysphoria described) triggering.

The city harboring the Leaf Institute, the world’s largest magical training school, was a sunny, bustling place. It held mostly working class people, guilds, priests and scholars. Noblemen kept to the nation’s capital, several leagues south.

It was also a city of great progress, where magic was as much part of the ordinary day as eating was. In fact, a majority of the food was cooked using stoves that were not heated by a typical gas fire but instead a fire mage had imbued the rings with a fire sprite that was summoned by simple touch. Likewise, water was pumped with the help of a minor water god that in return listened to their songs and the laughter of their children. Sewage was carefully controlled and cleansed thoroughly before it could reach the god’s waters. 

The city was rich and flourishing with trade and knowledge, about the complicated as much as about the mundane. Magic had allowed the buildings to soar into the sky and nowhere else would you find houses with up to seven levels. Last but not least, it was home to the two persons this story revolves around.

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator, thanking the sprite imbued in the construction properly, then strode briskly over to apartment 208, knocking hard as he shouted,

“Dobe, you were supposed to meet me two hours ago, what the hell-”

Sasuke stopped talking as Naruto threw the door open, morphed into a woman and dressed in an apricot t-shirt with ruffles and black pants with wide legs, a mass of blond hair pulled into a plait in the neck. 

“Sorry, sorry, God, I completely forgot! Come in, I don’t have time to go now, I’m meeting Gaara in an hour,” Naruto rambled as he – she? – gestured about before turning back around and heading back into the apartment, clearly in the midst of packing. “Hey, did you manage to get some training done at all? I’m sorry for the mess, I’m gonna be staying for a week and the stupid redhead told me to bring something nice to wear, come on, what does that mean?” Naruto threw her arms up and the furniture in the apartment rose half a centimeter before banging back down. “Oops. I should really practice some more modificative control.” She glanced around then crossed the room and opened a wardrobe, starting up the rant again. “I mean, nice can be many things. Nice as in wedding nice? Clubbing? Or dinner at a fancy restaurant? Are we going dancing? What the fuck, he could have-”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted calmly and the blond stopped abruptly, turning to look at him while holding a pair of familiar orange cargos in one hand and what was definitely a white peasant skirt in the other. “You're a girl.”

“Huh?” Naruto replied intelligibly and looked down at herself, seeing what Sasuke had noted; pretty clothes, small breasts, wide hips and a narrow waist. Looking back up, Naruto grinned nervously and said, “ _ Finite _ .”

In a heartbeat a muscular man in a pair of black shorts stood were there just had been a woman. Naruto put the clothes in his hands down on the bed then rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at Sasuke with apprehension. Sasuke sat down on a chair and waited.

“I suppose I can't say I just forgot?” Naruto asked and Sasuke tilted his head a little to the side. 

“You could. It doesn't make that much of a difference,” he replied amiably and Naruto let out a soft groan, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Always with the elusive riddles. Okay. I forgot; now let's hear it,” Naruto sighed, standing in the sun of the skylight, arms wrapped around himself and shoulders up defensively. 

“If you're so used to morphing into a woman and then maintaining it for such a length of time that you simply forgot about it would suggest you do this on a regular basis. The fact that you maintain while stressed implies extended training, months to years of it, as do your perfect voice change. Add in the fact that you, on accident, lifted your furniture no more than a centimeter which is close to your actual control of your power you super strength moron and clearly have two wardrobes and the only possible conclusion is that you morph daily or close to it. Naruto, are you transsexual?” Sasuke asked softly and got a wide eyed stare in return. 

“No?” Naruto replied, relaxing and posture loosening, and Sasuke nodded.

“Should I go?” he asked, offering Naruto control of the situation, as the blond sat on the edge of the bed gingerly and shrugged.

“Do you want to?”

“No,” Sasuke replied immediately and Naruto blinked at him then glanced at the clothes around them and sighed.

“Could I change back?”

“I would prefer an explanation first but yes, of course you can,” Sasuke replied, softly, and Naruto looked up and stared at him for a moment before nodding.

“Okay. Do you know what it means to be nonbinary?” he asked, fidgeting, and Sasuke frowned slightly.

“Not of two?” he asked hesitantly and Naruto stared at him for a moment then chuckled and nodded.

“Trust you to be literal. Okay, roughly, society has divided people into two categories, male and female, right? Sex and gender is the same thing and there's only two of them. A binary world. Thing is, it doesn't work like that. Gender is not biological sex and vice versa. There's so much more variation to it than that, and gender is more a sliding scale than either this or that. Are you following?” Naruto asked, glancing up, and Sasuke nodded, gesturing for him to go on. “Okay. In my case, I sometimes feel like a man and sometimes I feel like a woman. Have you heard of gender dysphoria?”

“Anxiety and similar problems caused by strongly identifying with the other sex.”

“You're such a bookworm,” Naruto chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes without comment. “So, dysphoria. When I was - oh, I don't know, thirteen maybe? I woke up, looked in the mirror, expecting to see a girl because that was what my brain said I was, and was completely floored when someone else looked back. Believe me, I scared my mother half to death when I freaked out and screamed. So yeah, you're right, I've been practicing morphing for years.”

Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke watched with fascination as soft light misted over his body, evaporating a moment later to leave a confidently grinning woman on the bed. 

“I'm rather good at it, don't you think?” Naruto said and Sasuke had to agree.

“Yes. Naruto, I'm gonna leave. I need to think and you were visiting Gaara, right? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. When will you be back home?” Sasuke asked as he stood up, gaze flitting, and Naruto sighed in resignation.

“Okay. 'M home on Saturday evening, next week,” she replied and Sasuke nodded and turned to leave, stopping in the door and looking back, meeting blue eyes straight on.

“I'd take the navy dress for something nice; it makes your eyes vibrant.”

“Really?” Naruto stated with surprise, looking at the dress hanging from the wardrobe door, and Sasuke nodded slightly.

“Hn.”

He left before Naruto could speak and closed the door to Naruto's apartment carefully, taking the stairs down, lost in thought. He walked on autopilot and ended up on the training field, looking around in some surprise when the sharp trill of a bird startled him out of his head.

“Ah, fuck it,” Sasuke muttered and erected the barrier he always used and started blasting fireballs at the targets, tiny pinpricks of blazing blue flame that elicited huge explosions and giant spheres of soft yellow light that washed flames over them.

* * *

 

 

Naruto had barely made it through the door and managed to deposit all his stuff in the living room when the doorbell rang. Surprised, he stumbled over a bag in his haste to get back to the door and crashed into the doorpost.

“OW! Fuck!” he swore, rubbing his smarting shoulder as he walked into the hallway and opened the door. He was met by Sasuke who looked slightly worried, frowning at him. “Oh, hi! I wasn’t expecting you, right?”

“No. Are you trying to demolish the place?” Sasuke asked back and Naruto shook his head, half-grinning.

“No, I just tripped. What are you doing here?”

“I brought food. Can I come in?” Sasuke replied, holding up the bag with groceries, and Naruto groaned.

“It was one time! One time! Yes, of course you can come in,” he answered and Sasuke kicked his shoes off at the door and followed him inside. Naruto morphed to a girl mid stride, wearing the same wide pants and apricot top as before, and threw Sasuke a look over her shoulder that was a bit apologetic and maybe a little defiant. “I just need to unpack some stuff, okay? Thanks for the food by the way, I’ll pay you back.”

“You don’t have to. Go unpack, I’ll put everything away,” Sasuke replied, easily meeting her gaze, and Naruto was momentarily stunned before she grinned and nodded.

She unzipped the nearest bag as Sasuke walked past her into the kitchen and started unpacking clothes, throwing the laundry in a pile and stacking the unused clothes on the couch. Once she was done, she picked the laundry up and carried it to her bedroom, dumping it in the basket behind the door. Glancing up, she could see Sasuke had started cooking something, and smiled affectionately before pushing the door shut. She pulled her clothes off, deactivated the summoning spell, and dumped them in the laundry as well. Pulling on clean underwear and finding a comfortable bra, she found the red harem pants and a black blouse in her wardrobe that tied in the front and got dressed. She braided her hair as she walked back into the living room and fetched the stack of clean clothes.

“Hey, whatcha cooking?” she called into the kitchen as she returned after putting them away and got down to empty the backpack.

“Food,” Sasuke called back and Naruto rolled her eyes.

“As long as it’s edible!” she shouted as she grabbed the toiletries and entered the bathroom in the hallway. Finding the air a bit musty, she opened the ventilation fully and turned on the taps in the sink and the shower for a moment to replenish the water seals. She put away the toiletries then used the toilet after closing and locking the door.

Once she emerged, Sasuke called,

“Food’s almost ready.”

“Good, I’m starving,” Naruto replied, putting her laptop, phone, book, and the chargers on the low table before throwing the bags in the hallway closet. She carried the gift bag with her as she entered the kitchen and said, “I have wine if you want some?”

“Maybe later,” Sasuke replied, mumbling something under his breath that was lost in the noise of the bubbling of the pots, frying eggs and the fan above the stove. He was clearly focused on the cooking and Naruto set the bag down on the table and took a seat at a set place. A moment later, Sasuke turned the stove off and poured broth into two large bowls and Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Are you cooking me ramen? Okay, what’s going on and how serious is it?” she asked, alarmed, as Sasuke added noodles and the toppings and set the bowls down on the table.

“Eat. We’ll talk later,” he ordered and Naruto bit her lip, indecisive, but then her stomach gurgled and she slurped noodles as quickly as possible. Slowing down for two seconds to not burn her tongue she managed, 

“Delicious, oh god.”

Sasuke chuckled at her, eating at a slower pace, and Naruto was finished in something like three minutes. Sasuke nodded at the stove and said,

“There’s more if you want.”

“Thanks!” Naruto grinned, getting up and refilling her bowl, noting with a bloom of warmth in her chest that Sasuke had made enough to last for breakfast as well. 

Sitting back down at the table, she was half-way through her noodles when Sasuke finished and got up to put his bowl in the sink. He waited for her in silence, staring out the window, chin in hand. Done, Naruto put her own bowl in the sink as well, opening the cabinet and getting two stemmed glasses. She silenced Sasuke’s beginning of a protest with a glare and opened the bottle of red wine she had brought with her home, pouring the glasses appropriately full before sitting back down.

“Talk,” she demanded and Sasuke glanced at the wine before sighing and taking a sip. Naruto knew it was rich and full and a little sweet and definitely strong but judging by the involuntary grimace Sasuke made, she should probably wait and let it air for a moment. Swirling the red liquid in one hand, eyes on what he was doing, Sasuke asked,

“Did you enjoy your stay?”

“What?” Naruto asked, frowning, then groaned and nodded. “Of course I did, stop being elusive, you know I hate it.”

“Hn,” Sasuke nodded shortly and Naruto stared at him for a moment, noting more insecurity and apprehension than she expected, and sighed. Grudgingly, she said, 

“Gaara told me to say thank you from him.”

Sasuke looked up, clearly surprised, and asked,

“What for?”

“Getting me to bring the blue dress, apparently. It was fancy dinner and dancing so it was pretty perfect,” she replied then narrowed her eyes at him and asked, “How did you know it would look good on me?”

Sasuke gave her a flat stare and stated bluntly,

“I have eyes?”

“What, you just happened to notice a dress hanging in my bedroom in the midst of all that chaos and simultaneously judge how it would look on me while freaking out over the morphing?” Naruto asked, incredulous, and Sasuke frowned.

“Yes. Besides, you’ve worn similar colors as a man in public.  And I wasn’t freaking out.”

“Oh, yes, you were,” Naruto bit out, glaring stubbornly and refusing to admit there was maybe a bit of a tremor to her voice, and Sasuke set the glass down and glared back.

“No, I  _ wasn’t _ . You didn’t freak me out, you idiot, but you sure as hell threw me for a loop,” he shot back and Naruto scowled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked and watched in astonishment as Sasuke threw his hands up and then crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her still although his posture was clearly more defensive than aggressive.

“I give  _ up _ , fuck this- I’m in love with you, you absolute moron. Have been for years. It’s just taken me time to adjust to it because  _ I’ve never been before _ and then trying to understand if I’m gay or if it’s just you took me even  _ more _ time. As it turns out, with finding you morphed into a  _ woman _ all of a sudden, I just like you.  _ Sorry _ for needing some time to get that right,” Sasuke growled and Naruto gaped at him and completely lost control of the morph.

“You- you what?” he stuttered then scowled down at the torn shirt and ripped bra and muttered, “Aw, hell, I liked these.”

Thankfully, the red pants fit him regardless of what body he had. Shrugging out of the damaged clothes, he turned his attention back to Sasuke who was staring up at the ceiling.

“Sasuke?”

“Put a shirt on, idiot,” Sasuke muttered and Naruto rolled his eyes and summoned a tank-top, pulling it on. “Thanks.”

“Who would have guessed I’d ever be a distraction?” Naruto snorted and Sasuke sighed, holding up a hand. Naruto flushed. “You’re fucking serious, ain’tcha?”

“Of course I’m serious, do you think I’d spill something like that for a laugh?” Sasuke growled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Well, you aren’t even looking at me, what am I supposed to think?”

“I’m not looking at you, Naruto,” Sasuke ground out, meeting his gaze, cheeks bright red, “–because that is the most embarrassing thing I’ve  _ ever _ said and right now, you’re fucking terrifying and I’m trying pretty hard to not just shift and get the fuck out.”

“Terrifying?” Naruto repeated slowly, an eyebrow arched, and Sasuke looked away again. Naruto stared at him for a moment then sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Okay, from the beginning, what did you just say?”

Sasuke gave him an incredulous stare.

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“Yes, you  _ are _ ,” Naruto growled, blue eyes burning, and Sasuke’s hair started dancing around his cheeks with how charged the air became. “And I’m replying this time.”

“Tch.” Sasuke grimaced and swept a hand around as if scooping up air, a thin barrier enclosing him and keeping the static air at bay. “ _ Fine _ . You better.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and gestured at Sasuke to start.

“I’m in love with you-” Sasuke began, clearly forcing himself, and was nearly immediately interrupted as Naruto took a deep breath and stated,

“Same.”

Sasuke stared, wide eyed, for a long while then hesitantly continued, adding,

“Have been for years.”

“Well, the past few at least,” Naruto replied, meeting his gaze head on.

“I’ve never been before and I needed time to figure myself out.”

“I’m pansexual.”

“You’re apparently nonbinary.”

“I didn’t tell you because I was scared to lose you,” Naruto admitted and Sasuke groaned and slumped, letting the shield dissipate, cheeks still bright red.

“I still love you. You could’ve just told me,” he said and Naruto sighed.

“Doesn’t work like that. Didn’t you hear me just now?  _ I was scared to lose you _ ,” the blond stressed and Sasuke hesitated then nodded slightly.

“Same.”

“I figured. So, what now?” Naruto asked, picking up his own glass of wine, and Sasuke glanced up at him.

“Do you… want to try?” he asked quietly and Naruto sighed.

“Dating? Well, duh. Of course I do. Are you sure you’re okay with it though?” he gestured between them and Sasuke nodded hastily, hands clenched around his wrists and rubbing his thumb over his skin. Naruto recognized the motion and leaned forward, murmuring, “Hey, are you-”

Sasuke was on the opposite side of the room in the blink of an eye, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and head buried in his arms. Naruto got up but froze when Sasuke ordered sharply,

“ _ Stay _ there. Don’t come over.”

“You’re having an anxiety attack, I just-” Naruto started, concerned, and Sasuke let out a shrill noise that just maybe could have passed as sarcastic laughter.

“I  _ know _ I am, let me deal with it. Just stay there, okay? Stay,” he replied, breathing loud and harsh, and Naruto sat back down quickly.

“Okay, I’m staying, I’m staying.”

He waited anxiously for Sasuke to calm down, examining his torn clothes to see if he could possibly mend them as a distraction. It took a while but Sasuke eventually stretched his legs out and leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed and still trembling, hands resting in his lap.

“Okay?” Naruto asked softly and Sasuke nodded slightly.

“Better,” he replied quietly and Naruto rose and started putting away the leftover food in separate containers, distinctly uncomfortable with the knowledge that he had caused someone else to have an anxiety attack. Sasuke seemed to be able to read his mind as he said, “Naruto, it’s not your fault.”

“Feels like it,” the blond muttered as he started washing the dishes, glancing up when Sasuke rose. The man approached him slowly, hesitating and closing his eyes to take deep breaths with every other step, and Naruto kept his gaze on the soap suds. Watching him hurt too much. Eventually, Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead against his back, shaking.

“Not your fault,” he murmured and Naruto sighed.

“You’re so utterly convincing,” he replied with thick sarcasm and Sasuke hugged him tighter with a dry chuckle.

“I am, aren’t I?”

“Should I wash off or are you staying there?” Naruto asked softly and Sasuke shook his head slightly.

“No, you can finish up. I’m staying.”

“Okay,” Naruto murmured, bending his head back carefully to rub it against Sasuke’s awkwardly, a small gesture of comfort. Sasuke squeezed him a little tighter for a heartbeat then relaxed again, swaying with the blond as he leaned over to put the clean cookware and bowls in the drying rack after rinsing.

It took a little while but Naruto managed to get all of the washing done without dislodging Sasuke who was slumped against his back, breathing finally even.

“Can I turn around?” Naruto asked quietly, hands gripping the edge of the sink hard enough to make his knuckles go white, dreading the reply.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, loosening his hold and stepping back a little, and Naruto twisted until they were face to face, blue eyes searching his face, concerned.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Naruto prompted softly and Sasuke hesitated, eyes flitting for a moment, then nodded sharply as he looked back up. Slowly reaching out, Naruto took one of his hands and held it gently, making sure he watched for any signs Sasuke was not ready to be touched. Swallowing, the blond questioned with no small amount of trepidation, “Would it be a problem if I changed first?”

Sasuke blinked, surprised, then frowned with some confusion.

“No?”

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief and morphed, shrinking a little as her frame shifted. Something raw settled within her chest, the nausea fading as her mind agreed with her body. Sasuke blinked at her again then calmly looked away with a polite,

“You do realize you’re half-naked, Naruto?”

“What?” Naruto frowned, looking down, and immediately yelped in surprise. Summoning the first thing that came to mind, a blue t-shirt, Naruto yanked it on while apologizing and cursing at once. She must be more tired than she thought if her clothes were not staying because she lost control of a simple summons.

“Are you dressed?” Sasuke asked, still calm but with some amusement, and Naruto grimaced, blushing furiously.

“Yeah.”

Sasuke looked back and nodded slightly, as if confirming, and Naruto scowled.

“Hey, why aren’t you embarrassed? You blushed like a nervous teenager when I lost the morph at the table!” she complained and Sasuke snorted.

“Shock, probably. I’ve seen you half or more naked so many times as a man I’ve managed to wrap my head around it but as a girl? Not so much,” Sasuke muttered and Naruto gave him a bewildered look.

“What?”

Sasuke sighed and gestured at the living room, arching an eyebrow. Naruto shrugged one shoulder and said,

“Sure, lemme grab our glasses.”

“I sho-” Sasuke began but she shot him a silencing glare and stated,

“I’m drinking even if you aren’t.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, and Naruto joined him moments later. Putting the stemmed glasses and the bottle of wine down on the table, she sat on the opposite couch and pulled her legs up.

“So?” she prompted and Sasuke took a deep breath and held it for a moment before he started talking.

“When you look at someone, can you immediately say if they are attractive to you?” he asked quietly and Naruto shrugged, confused.

“Yeah, duh. Of course.”

Sasuke took another deep breath and slowly said,

“I can’t. I’ve never looked at anyone in my life and thought ‘hey, that person is attractive’.”

Naruto straightened, feet going to the floor, and Sasuke swore he could see her look right through him before she asked,

“Are you asexual?”

“No,” Sasuke shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair, messing it up. “I’m demi-pansexual.”

Naruto arched an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly, a hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

“Okay? The attraction thing makes total sense in that case and if you like me pan is logical as well. Still doesn’t tell me a thing about why you freaked out,” she stated and Sasuke started shaking again, muttering a particularly creative curse. Naruto dropped her hands to her knees and shifted forward again, alarmed. “Sasuke?”

“I’m philophobic,” Sasuke ground out, jaw and fist clenched, and Naruto straightened in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m afraid of loving someone,” Sasuke elaborated and she could see how difficult it was for him to admit to being frightened, knuckles white with force and chest moving too fast. He was still meeting her gaze head on, stubborn to a fault. “You terrify me because I love you so much it’s actually rather stupid.”

Naruto stared at him, dumbstruck. Suddenly it made sense how anxious he was; actually, Naruto was surprised he had not bolted yet.

“What do I do?” she asked seriously and Sasuke finally averted his gaze, pressing the heel of his hand against his breast bone, rubbing it harshly. She knew it was to alleviate the ache behind it that was making it so hard to breathe; she did the same when she had an anxiety attack.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, helplessly, and Naruto nodded.

“Would you like to come over here?” she asked and Sasuke darted a look at her then closed his eyes with a deep breath. Naruto waited patiently and moments later, Sasuke rose and stepped around the table and stood before her, looking down at her uncertainly. Naruto leaned back to look at him properly and Sasuke made a small pained noise and with a voice that wobbled croaked,

“Sorry.”

Naruto did not have time to as much as drag after breath to utter a confused reply before Sasuke nearly flung himself into her lap, cold hands clenched together against her stomach and face pushed into her shoulder, breathing ragged. Her arms went around him with barely a thought and she started to rock him gently, murmuring softly as she leaned her cheek against his head.

“’S okay, it’s okay. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, I swear. Easy, love, easy,” she whispered, rubbing her thumb over his shoulder, and with how tightly she was holding him she clearly felt Sasuke suddenly tense and then breathe out a long sigh as he slumped against her. “I did something good there, right?”

Sasuke was quiet, seeming completely focused on breathing, but he gave a small nod against her shoulder. Naruto threw all her own hesitation and caution to wind and murmured,

“You’re safe, love. I’m never leaving you, I promise.”

Sasuke’s breath hitched and his shoulders came up defensively even as he choked,

“You mean that?”

Naruto nodded, holding on as Sasuke started to tremble fitfully.

“I do. I’m never letting you go, love,  _ never _ . I don’t care if I have to spend years helping you not be afraid, I’ll do it, I promise. Over and over, love, I  _ swear _ ,” she vowed, urging him to hear her sincerity, and Sasuke unfolded just enough to hug her back, arms tight around her.

“Naruto? Naruto, I can’t promise  _ anything _ ,” Sasuke cautioned, sounding devastated, and Naruto wondered if she was setting herself up for the worst heartbreak she would ever know but all the same, she had made her choice.

“Can you try? Can you promise me you’ll try?” she whispered and Sasuke was silent for a heartbeat then nodded against her shoulder again.

“Yes. Always.”

“Then that’s all the promise I need, love,” Naruto sighed contentedly, and spent until the wee hours of morning comforting her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> "If you could change your gender at will, would you want to?" Oh, hell yes. Gimme the magic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please let me know if you would like to see more. Ta!


End file.
